COLORBLIND
by ZorraPhoenix
Summary: Time in the land of the Fae is very different than on the earthly realm. Sookie is there not 1 day but 400 years fighting in the fairy civil war and learning what it means to have the essential spark. How much has she changed, what has she learned there, and why does Eric's blood remain when Bill's blood no longer does?


**COLORBLIND**

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own True Blood or the Sookie Stackhouse book series. I also don't own any of the music lyrics or poems used in the beginning of each chapter. **

**I only own my annoyance with the fact that sookie and eric didn't get their HEA together and my pc.**

**AN: I was listening to my 90's playlist on shuffle while rereading the first book Dead Until Dark. The song colorblind was playing at the part where sookie and eric meet for the first time. The song wouldn't leave my head after I finished the may be some cameos from other fandoms, 🍪🍪🍪 for anyone who spots I decided to write another fanfic hope you all like it.**

_I am colorblind_

_Coffee black and egg white_

_Pull me out from inside_

_I am ready, I am ready, I am ready,_

_I am taffy stuck and tongue tied_

_Stutter shook and uptight_

_Pull me out from inside_

_I am ready, I am ready, I am ready,_

_I am fine_

_I am covered in skin_

_No one gets to come in_

_Pull me out from inside_

_I am folded and unfolded and unfolding_

_I am colorblind_

_Coffee black and egg white_

_Pull me out from inside_

_I am ready, I am ready, I am ready,_

_I am fine_

_I am fine_

_I am fine_

Colorblind by The Counting Crows

It had been a week since Sookie got back from the land of the fae. It was unbelievable to her that a year had passed on earth while on _Sidhe_ time had gone on much differently. While in the Fae realm Sookie had found out that Eric is her mate, Bill was using her, Hadley sold her out to the vampire queen of Louisiana and had a telepathic little boy.

Of course she only learned about this after Claudine had saved her from Warlow and a faction of rebel 'd gotten a big wake up call while fighting in the fairy civil war. Sookie had decided to write down everything she'd learned since entering the Supe world in a journal. She did not want to forget ever all of what she learned in _Sidhe_.

This all started because she wanted to get away from the mess that was her life so she went to the graveyard and had a talk with her gran. A group of rebel water fairies kidnapped her from the graveyard. They used an illusion to make me believe the ghost of my granddaddy Earl was speaking to me.

He looked so real like I could touch him and the forest around us was glowing in this beautiful light it almost sparkled. He told me I was part fairy and that I had a magic spark inside me.

He said "Sookie the reason you've been having so much trouble is cause that 's why you can read minds an your blood taste so sweet to the vamps. The only way you save yo'self is stay away from vamps and give up your spark to me."

That sounded like an easy solution to all my problems. So I asked him "All I hav'ta do is give up my spark stay away from vampires an I'll have my life back" No more mind reading, no more crazy sookie looks, I can be with a normal man, lead a normal life all I have to do is give up some spark thingy.

I looked back at him when he responded " yes Sookie just give me your spark and all ya troubles will be gone."His voice sounded strange to me and he looked distressed when I looked at him. This didn't feel right so I kept talking with him. "How do I even give you my spark" I asked, " it won't hurt will it? Why do you need it?"

Granddaddy Earl said he just wanted me to be safe that it wouldn't hurt to just give him the spark. " Close your eyes sweetheart. You'll see a light inside you that is the spark," I follow his directions and looked for my light "Once you feel it say I give you my light."

I could feel my light my magic inside me. It felt wonderful like I was finally whole. How could I give this up? "That's it give us your light sookie, you're doing so good." I couldn't give up this light it was a part of me.

I'd just started using my disability to help others and not all men would break my heart like bill. I made my choice to tell Granddad no when I heard him say in a hissing voice" Give usss your light SSSSoookie!" Chills went down my spine.

I opened my eyes saw my light surrounding me then I looked up. I saw not my granddaddy's ghost but a group of cold monsters with terrifyingly sharp smiles. I could tell they were beautiful fairies once yet now all they were was tainted in this horrible darkness. As I screamed in horror my light changed from golden white to red it shot out of me and hit all of the faeries.

I hadn't realized I'd blacked out til I came to on my knees my body numb. It was like a bomb had gone off. There were scorch marks on the ground and scorched bodies. Only a few of the fairies still breathed. I looked away to vomit. Once my body and stomach recovered enough I got up.

I ran looking for a safe place to hide. I'm not sure how long I ran in the forest before I found a cave to rest in. Finding that cave was a miracle. I finally noticed how much I hurt, so I sat down and rested.

I was so tired I fell asleep without realizing it. When I woke up I wasn't in the cave but on some type of bedding. Hunger, thirst, and my body aching in pain I wasn't sure what to pay attention to my senses and thoughts cleared the scent of sweet fruit coming from my left caught my attention.

Next my sight adjusted to the firelight coming from a roaring fire were a man seated at table filled with food and drink. " The princess has awoken, my name is Warlow. Would you like something to drink?"

I had barely escaped a dangerous situation and I was in trouble again. Warlow had a cold deadly beauty to him that reminded of the stories of the Fae I read about in high school. I prayed help would find me and get me away from him. He offered me a seat at the table with a nod of his head.

Slowly I sat up, I didn't make a move to the table nor did I answer him. No way was I going to trust this stranger. I looked for a way out there was only one exit and it was behind him to his right.

" Come on princess take a seat, I don't bite," he said with fanged smile "would you like to eat there is plenty here. Here try this it'll quench your thirst and hunger." It looked liked a pomegranate; " No thank you I'm not hungry. Why am I here? " I replied.

He never answered me just popped out of the room. For several days he would come in ask me if I was hungry or thirsty, every time I would respond with the same question and then he would leave angrier each time. I prayed for somebody, anybody to come save me from this nightmare.

I was getting weaker from not eating and from the tainted magic I could sense in the room. Two more days had passed when Warlow came back, I couldn't hold out anymore. He asked again " Are you sure you're not hungry?" and with a wave of his hand some of the food started floating toward me.

This was like a nightmare I'd once had about having dinner with and nurse Annie Wilkes after reading Red Dragon and Misery back to back. I slowly stood up from the bedding. I walked towards the table, the fairy pomegranate fruit floated to me I reached for the fruit.

In the next moment my prayers had been answered, my fairy godmother Claudine popped in she blasted the fruit and yelled " Sookie don't eat that here grab my hand."

Warlow stood up he looked angry and his hands lit up " She is mine! I will have her you can not keep safe forever!" he threw a red ball of light at her. Claudine took my hand and popped us out back to the forest. She kept teleporting us to keep him off our trail until she felt we were safe.


End file.
